minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Elementia Wars
Part 1: The Fall and Rise of Elementia In the year 1384 the imperial empire of elementia was overpowered by the end the nether and dino-topia. But, ever since king Kev took over 3 years ago in 2597, they became dominant. But yesterday was Election Day, and sadly, for dino-topia, king Kev won the election. At least, that what one of their scouts reported. And, dino-topia is making battle plans. Dinomatt8: “ok, so, who thinks it’s a good idea to unleash the storming spino?” Soldier 339: “but, can’t we just overpower them without the dinos like in 1384?” dinomatt8: “no!” “Without the dinos we may all die!” soldier 386: “I say the storming spino is a good idea! He is the most powerful of the ancients! After all we are the faction named after him, right?” all of a sudden, a small raid party of elementia elite soldiers comes to steal the rebellion’s plans! (dino-topia soldier) Part 2: The Raid/Attack Plans General Tinymasterkc: “kill them all!” soldier 827: **fires a mini nuke** **the small raid party dies and 17 of the dino-topia soldiers die as well including the person who fired the mini nuke** dinomatt8: “so, who likes the plans I made?” “A small squad of 66 will go in to the front gates while 2 squads of 388 flank from the left and right the other 860487598483 of us will come in from the back. So, who’s with me?” 860487599373 soldiers: “HURRAH, HURRAH, HURRAH!” dinomatt8: “tomorrow we start the attack” **the next day** Dinomatt8: “alright, so, commander Gavpyrtat, you will be with the right flank and tinymasterkc you will be with the left and Napoleon Bonaparte 4 you will be with the 66 in the front and of course, I will be with the rest of us.” Part 3: The Infiltration As Napoleon was distracting the front gate, tinymasterkc started flanking the left part of the city and Gavpyrtat was flanking the right part of the city. While that happened king Kev retreated to the back of the city walls. Little did he know, a c4 would go off right behind him. **explosion** king Kev: “ghagh! What the—crap! Ahhh!” the storming spino came and almost killed king Kev, but he somehow managed to escape the storming spino. Meanwhile Steve from the over world fell through a portal Part 4: The Unwelcomed Newcomer… Steve: “ahhhhhhhhh!” “Ow, ooh eek ghagh Ahhhhh!” “Ahhhhh! Ghagh!” “Uhhhhhh.” **shakes head** “where am I?” **pterosaur flies by** Steve: “is this, dino-topia?” **shakes head again** “no way, it can’t be it’s just a fiction book!” “So if it’s a fiction book, where am I? Dino-topia citizen: “ahh! Who are you?!” Steve: “I am Steve” dino-topia citizen: “I’m fancydinolover44” Steve: “where am?” fancydinolover44: “don’t you know?! You’re in dino-topia!” Steve: “but… that’s impossible! I Thought dino-topia was just a book!” fancydinolover44: “why would we just be a Bo--, you’re from the over world aren’t you?” Steve: “ya, why?” fancydinolover44: “you’re in a new dimension!” Steve: “but I thought the end the nether and the aether were the only other dimensions!” fancydinolover44: “well there not!” Steve: “huh, cool!” fancydinolover44: “oh, and the storming spino rebellion is on a mission to kill king Kev in elementia!” Steve: “what?!” “That’s so cool!” **something knocks them unconscious** a few hours later Steve and fancydnolover44 partially wake up in bloody chairs. Russian person: “you’ve met a terrible fate haven’t you?” in a Russian accent. To be continued… Part 4.5 coming soon… (please add your own ending) Category:Factions Category:Wars Category:Dinosaurs Category:Elementia Category:Empires